Noche
by princesofice
Summary: un lemon YUUKI x ZERO one shot, muy romantico


Que diblos me pasa?! me decia a mi misma, como rayos no puedo dejar de pensar en zero?, no se por que me torturaba con esa pregunta , si en realidad sabia la respuesta, de pequeña no lo miraba con los jos de ahora, antes lo queria como a un hermano, pero a medida que crecimos a medida que su cuerpo cambio, que el se fue haciendo hombre y yo mujer todo cambio, como me atraia su escultural cuerpo, todo su cuerpo me gustaba, todo! todo!

Estaba en mi habitacion y ya no soportaba el calor que habia en mi cuerpo, realmente me sentia una deprabada por pensar cosas tan raras, cosas que nunca antes habia pensado, cosas que realmente ansiaba hacer con zero, debido a mi pervertida mente, mi cara ardia, habia color carmesi en mis mejillas, realmente necesitaba refrescarme y relajarme, una ducha me calmaria.

Tome mi ropa, y mi toalla y me fui a baño, realmente sentia muchas ganas de hacerlo con zero y me sentia tan mal por tener estos pensamientos, aunque fuera un beso es me calmaria, que no daria yo pr besar esos labios tan dulce como la miel, mas haya de un deseo fisico, yo lo amo, yo amo el tontito de zero, pero el nunca se dijara en mi , tan solo me ve como su hermanita, por que no me mira como mujer que soy, lo unico bueno era que al parecer ninguna chica le interesaba o de verdad no podria controlar mis celos, camino al baño muchos de estos pensamientos inundaron mi mente.

Iba tan distraida, que llegue y habri la puerta. me saque la polera, quedando tan solo con el sosten, cuando me di la vuelta, casi sufro un desmayo, vi a zero sin nada de ropa, el me miro con los ojos uy abiertos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, yo no podia quitar mi mirada de su cuerpo, el tomo una toalla y se cubrio de la cintura hasta hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista su palido y atractivo torso desnudo, dejando ver toda su musculatura, su cara se veia tan linda, el se veia tan indefenso y bonito, con su cabellos todo agitado, del cual goteaban gotitas, que caian sobre su cara y cuerpo, me quede mirando y le sonrei.

Ni me acorde que yo estaba sin polera, solo entre en razon cuando sus ojos se posaron bajo mi cuello y sobre mi ombligo, per no me quize subrir,queria que el me viera, que pervertida que soy, me dije a mi misma.

- Yuuki acaso no te diste cuenta que el baño estaba ocupado ?! me lo dijo con ojos con un tanto de furia y voz grave

- per-perdon, no se volvera a repetir, dije nerviosa y asustada con su miraba

El paso al lado mio con aires de grandeza, ni siquiera se detubo a mirarme, le verdad la tristeza me recorrio y mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

El fue directo a la puerta y le puso el seguro, realmente no entendia cual era su idea, se me acerco por la espalda y me dio un abrazo, hacerco su boca a mi oido y susurro

- mi niñita tontita, se que quires esto tanto como lo deseo yo , sus palabras en mi oido, su calido alient me hicieron temblar y me di la vuelta y me aferre a su cuerpo y llore no se si de tristeza, alegria o emocion, tenia una mescla de sentimientos

El bajo su cara sus labios quedaron cerca de los mios, pero el no los juntaba nunca con los mios, como le gustaba hacerme sufrir.

Finalmente nos dimos un beso, que partio lento y con ternura, pero cada vez era mas rapido y con mas pasion, abri un poco mi boca como el, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron una batalla en el interior de nuestras bocas , el recorrio mi paladar y yo el de el , era una sensacion tan linda, tanto tiempo me la habia imaginado.

el comenzo a bajar su mano por mi espalda y.......

El comenzo a bajar la mano por mi espalda y se detuvo en el broche de mis sosten en un sutil movimiento lo desabrocho, y con sus manos astutas me lo bajo, quedando con el torso desnudo, como el de el.

- no era justo que solo yo este semidesnudo, me lo dijo cerca de mi cara con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Me sonroje un poco, al ver sus ojos y en la forma que miraba mis senos, era con pasion y lujuria, luego se alejo un poco, para verme mejor y con sus manos comenzo a acariciar mi peson, haciendo que estos se levantaran, estaba exitada y eso me avergonzaba y gustaba. Nos dimos otro abrazo, pero esta vez yo fui mas habil y tan rapido como el, me decide de su toalla, que cubria "su parte"

El me sonrio, pero no previno mis intenciones, rapidamente baje mi mano y acaricie ese lugar especial, sentia como mi cuerpo me lo pedia y tambien me daba cuenta como lo estaba torturando a el, el tenia los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa de idiota enla cara, asi lo hize sufrir un buen rato.

luego de eso era el turno de vengarse de el, ya me lo esperaba, pero no con tanta crueldad.

me despojo de mis ropajes inferiores, dejandome tan solo con mi calzon, y me acosto en el suelo, hay me abrio de piernas y con su lengua la empezo a pasar humeda por mi zona, el cada vez apuraba el moviento, yo ya no resistia

finalmente quede desnuda y el con su mano acaricio mi lugar, lo hacia con un dedo, dos , tres he iba aumentando el placer en mi cuerpo, yo lo gemia, yo lo llamaba, pero el muy bestia como me hizo sufrir, se reia de mis ansias, de como yo lo deseaba.

finalmente luego de una larga pero mas que exitante juego, el me abrio las piernas y se acerco con cidado a mi, mientars nuestros labios se juntaban, nuestras intimidades hacian lo suyo, nos besamos con pasion, nuestras lenguas no se detenian y de un momento a otro me penetro, senti un dolor agudo, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos , al cabo de unos segundos me puse a llorar, no era dolor mas bien era felicidad.

finalmente quede desnuda y el con su mano acaricio mi lugar, lo hacia con un dedo, dos , tres he iba aumentando el placer en mi cuerpo, yo lo gemia, yo lo llamaba, pero el muy bestia como me hizo sufrir, se reia de mis ansias, de como yo lo deseaba.

finalmente luego de una larga pero mas que exitante juego, el me abrio las piernas y se acerco con cidado a mi, mientars nuestros labios se juntaban, nuestras intimidades hacian lo suyo, nos besamos con pasion, nuestras lenguas no se detenian y de un momento a otro me penetro, senti un dolor agudo, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos , al cabo de unos segundos me puse a llorar, no era dolor mas bien era felicidad.

- perdon yuuki, fui un estupide, no lo hize con demasiado cuidado, perdon es que es mi primera vez me decia zero preocupado y triste

- no seas tonto, lo estoy disfrutando, no negare que dolio un poco, pero vamos zero haz tu trabajo te deseo, le dije tiernamete depositando mis labios en los suyos

el me miro atonito y al cabo de unos segundo se comenzo a mover, primero fue lento y poco a poco aumento la velocidad, como gemimos, com nos llamamos , pero fuimos mas que felices.

Nos separamos y el me tomo en sus brazos, me llebo ala ducha y hay seguimos con nuestro deber con jueguitos en nuestras partes intimas, con caricias, con sexo.

salimos agitados y cansados, nos secamos lentamente, yo daba una ultima observada por el dia de hoy a mi amado y por lo visto el hacia los mismo cn mi cuerpo, ya no habia verguenza nos mirabamos suciamente.

nos pusimos la ropa, limpiamos todo, prometimos que esta era la primera de muchas veces proximas,  
salimos con una sonrisa marcada.

afuera nos encontramos con Cross-sama y nos miro con la cara sonrojada y los ojos muy abiertos, no nos dijo nada, solo nos miro complicemente, cada uno de fue por su lado, aunque claramente ya nos habia descubierto

* * *

**espero sus comentarios**


End file.
